Day and Night
by DarkKryptid
Summary: Minecraftia. All around this strange land, dozens of people wake up at the exact same time, on the exact same day. With strange powers, and no memories, who will survive as they all slowly move through each day, and fighting every night.
1. Day 1

**A new story I've been writing. It's Minecraft, but in a different style as Steve. I'm not sure whether every chapter will be a day, or even if I'll finish this, but it's going to be good.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1<strong>

I awake to the sun rising into the sky, already shining brightly throwing light across the land. Climbing unsteadily to my feet, I find myself on a sandy beach, looking out onto an enormous body of water. The ocean. I look into the water, and see another figure staring back at me. My reflection is blurry, but I am able to see my thick, black hair, my deep brown eyes, and my dark, simple clothing that is torn in many places.

Turning around, I see the vast land behind me. I see large plains, filled with animals of various shapes and sizes. Beyond that, I can see a massive mountain range, some peaks reaching past the clouds. To my left are swamplands, with trees growing out of the water, which is a sickly green. To my right, a dark forest looms forebodingly, as if warning me of dangers within. A sense of adventure grows over me, compelling me to run to the nearest tree. I raise my fist, and commence punching.

* * *

><p>Soon the tree is just floating leaves, and I craft the logs, which shrunk to the size of my hand, into planks. These I then craft into crafting table, which seems to allow me to craft even more complex recipes. I place this on the ground, and it grows to full size immediately. After this, I have absolutely no idea what to do. I begin arrange the wood I have gathered in specific patterns, getting a feel for each and every recipe. I create sticks, slabs and buttons and finally, I pull my completed wooden pickaxe off of the table. It grows to full size, and I rush to a nearby hill to start mining.<p>

Coal begins to pile up in my hands, and soon I'm covered in thin black silt. Shaking my head, it settles on the floor of the mineshaft that has grown around me in the mountain. Placing the crafting bench on the ground beside me, I start experimenting again, this time with the cobblestone I've collected. Using the same recipe as before, except with cobblestone in the place of wooden planks, I craft a stone pickaxe. Continuing with experiments, I start to create a wide array of objects. I craft doors, slabs and furnaces; a stone axe, sword and shovel; even a source of light, torches. For some reason, the light feels me with a strange sense of hope, even more so then the sunlight the shines through the front of my mineshaft. Then it got significantly darker.

* * *

><p>Rushing to the entrance, I see the sun setting. I shiver runs down my spine as it continues to get darker and darker, and that's when I feel the presence of other beings. Pulling out my stone sword from the empty air, like everything else I have, I sprint out into the darkness. I feel whatever evil presence the dark carries all around me, and as my eyes become used the lack of light my heart skips a beat. Strange creatures surround me, and I am overwhelmed by a sense of sadness. These were once living creatures; somehow I know this. Anger fills me, and I swing my sword in a wide arc, and feel a jolt run through my body as the stone bites into bone, and the blood splashes onto my face. I cringe, and keep moving.<p>

I feel a strong sensation, as if I'm being watched. Spinning around, I catch a glimpse of a figure behind some trees, but then it's gone. I hear groaning behind me, but it is soon replaced by a sickening crunch as the creatures skull implodes on impact with my sword. My attention is brought back to the tree, but there is nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it?<strong>

**~ Dark**


	2. Day 2

**Time for another chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong>

Trees are all I can see for kilometres. I am standing atop a large hill, viewing the surrounding landscape. The forest below me is dark, and I had been walking through it for what seemed like hours, but the sun has only just risen above the horizon. I sigh, and slowly climb down onto the trees, soon breaking out into a run.

The sun is soon bearing down on me from above, and I begin working up a sweat. The leaves crunch beneath me, but however unlikely it seems the leaves hold me up. They sway in the wind, and the sun continues to move above me. Running soon begins to tire me out, but I have to keep moving. Off in the distance, wooden structures rise up in a large field, and I know I have to get there before dark. I continue moving over the tree, but I feel the leaves below me bend under my weight. Looking down, I scream as the branches collapse and I fall into the darkness of the forest.

Climbing to my feet, my sword appears in my hand. I have a sense of dread, the same feeling that I got the previous night. I turn slowly around, and I stumble backwards as I feel my blood run cold. Before me, a strange structure rises out of the ground, made of mossy cobblestone and dirt. However, the bottom half it covered in blood, and in the blood three words are etched.

_He is here._

I stand, stunned, for a moment at the horror in front of me. The sound of clicking rings loud and clear over my heavy breathing, and I freeze.

Turning around quickly, I come face to face with a person completely devoid of flesh. It grins at me, bone and teeth, eye sockets empty, and it raises it's sword to bring it down on my head. Blocking it, I am astonished by the skeleton's amazing strength, considering it lacks muscle. As my sword separates the monsters head from its shoulders, a spider jumps out of the woods to my left. Its fangs sink into me, and I feel my body weaken. I bury my sword in its skull, causing the hilt to break off from the blade. Stumbling into the trees, I drop the hilt and watch as eyes seem to float in the darkness around me. As I collapse, a hand reaches out of the shadows towards me.

* * *

><p><strong>Look at the plot unraveling!<strong>

**~ Dark**


	3. Day 4

**Day 4**

I awaken on the fourth day. I am lying in a bed in a dark room, and a shadowy figure stands over me, judging me. My mental clock tells me I've been unconscious an entire day, and I try to sit up. As I do, the shadowy figure disappears, and I jump, falling out of the bed with a bang. Someone races into the room, and I look up at them.

They have a large nose and are clothed in a brown robe. It nods at me, and then helps me back into my bed.

"Good morning, player," it says in a strange, nasal voice.

"Good… morning," I say, as it helps me sit on the bed.

"Are you okay, player?" the strange creature asks, standing in front of me.

"Yes… Where am I?" I ask.

"You are in our village. Another like you is here."

* * *

><p>I look around the village. It is simple, only a few houses, farms and a blacksmith. A girl stands outside the blacksmith, admiring a diamond sword. Her hair is jet black, and her eyes are blue. There isn't anything exceptional about her. A look of triumph covers her face, and she smiles at the sight of me. I walk over to her.<p>

"You okay?" she asks. I nod, smiling.

"You were in a real state when I found you. Poisoned is what the village doctor said."

"Do you have any idea what has happened?" I ask, and she shakes her head, her smile fading.

"Did you wake up four days ago?" I ask, and she nods.

"You have perfect sense of time?" she asks, surprised.

"Yes."

"Same."

* * *

><p>After an afternoon of comparing our abilities, I discover that this girl and I are exactly the same in our powers. Eventually, she asks for my name.<p>

"I don't have a name… Do you?"

She nodded. "Sort of. I don't remember a name, but I just decided for myself."

"And what would that be?" I ask.

"Jewel. Now I think you should have a name as well."

I thought about that for a moment, and then said the first thing that popped to mind.

"Maverick."

* * *

><p><strong>Do not worry about the lack of content. Once I get on a roll with this, there will be more words in a chapter! Just, you know, I don't really know where this is going.<strong>

**~ Dark**

**P.S. The chapters equal one day. I will skip days, either cause the character was unconscious or for other reasons.**

**P.P.S. If you want a story with content, read Respawned. It's by far better.**

**P.P.P.S. BUT DON'T STOP READING THIS**


End file.
